Reverse BillDip (WillDip)
(Most of the information on this page is considered head cannon. It is up to the shipper of WillDip how they wish to perceive or view the ship.) Reverse BillDip/WillDip Reverse BillDip (commonly referred to as WillDip) is one of the most popular ships in the Reverse Falls fandom. It involves William Cipher (Reverse Bill) and Dipper Gleeful. The WillDip ship is usually set in Reverse Falls, and often, William Cipher is in his human form. Relationship The relationship between William (Will) and Dipper Gleeful is initially that of slave and master; Since the Gleeful twins often abuse Will, it can further complicate the relationship and its development. It depends on what comic/FanFiction/headcanon one chooses to follow, but it is often said that one of the two have romantic feelings for the other, followed by a confession and eventually both having mutual sentiment. Both of them have trouble expressing their love. Dipper Gleeful Dipper almost always has trouble expressing his feelings; often he has never had any emotions at all prior to his romantic attraction towards William. He is usually confused by his newfound desires to be kind to Will, and as a result of his bewilderment gives him extra beatings. Dipper is used to getting his way and expressing his emotions through violence. But the only emotions he seems to have had before falling for William are anger, bloodlust, and perhaps sadness. These emotions can be easy to channel through physical and emotional torment to others; however, Dipper cannot express his love through beatings, and after he physically hurts Will he feels bad about it. Sometimes this results in a vicious cycle of him taking his anger and confusion out in Will, but sometimes he realizes that being kind to Will makes him and his lover happy. In some headcanons, Dipper and Will are already in a relationship, and Dipper is extremely abusive. In these scenarios, it may just be his vicious cycle of emotional confusion (as noted above), but sometimes he is actually evil and does not love Will at all. In nearly every WillDip representation, Dipper is the dominant personality and gets jealous very easily, even to the point of becoming possessive or abusive. A majority of fan creations do not represent WillDip as being a healthy or balanced relationship. However, it is possible for it to become healthy, and some stories take place only once the two are in a calm, healthy relationship. William Cipher William Cipher also has trouble expressing his love. Usually, he is the first one to develop a crush on his "master". He tries to show his feelings through being kind and obediently doing his best with whatever Dipper asks of him, but when his master does not notice, Will cries. He is always searching for signs that Dipper loves him back and sometimes misunderstandings spring from ordinarily normal situations. Will is often emotionally devastated after a beating from Dipper and always blames himself for everything. Since Will is very naïve and innocent (also a demon, fairly unacquainted with human habits), Will sometimes does not understand his feelings right away, and is confused by them, or otherwise does not know how to express them and how to maintain a healthy relationship. Sometimes Will calls Dipper things other than Dipper; Master, Sir, Pine Tree, and Burning Tree are just a few. Will is usually not allowed to call Dipper anything other than Master in his hearing unless commanded otherwise. Effects On Others Mabel Gleeful Dipper's sister is usually opposed to Will and Dipper's relationship in one way or another, anywhere from simply complaining that they are annoying to actually hating their love. When Mabel is truly opposed to their relationship, it is usually out of jealousy, or believing that Dipper is letting Will take advantage of him to become lazy. Sometimes she actively tries to stop them from seeing each other and abuses Will even more frequently, which usually results in a fight between the siblings. Mabel may also feel that she is losing her partner in crime, and that Will is making Dipper soft-hearted. Reverse Stanley And Stanford It varies greatly from FanFiction to FanFiction what Stanford and Stanley's stance is on Will and Dipper's relationship. Often their true opinions are not shown; they range from indifference to outright opposition. Usually, they do not care what Dipper does as long as his evil plans and shows at the Tent of Telepathy are successful. When they are against the relationship, it is usually on the grounds of homophobia, the necessity of keeping the slave-and-master relationship, or, like Mabel, feeling that Dipper is changing without them. Reverse Pacifica Pacifica Southeast's opinion on WillDip is unsure, but often it is viewed that she acts like Mabel Pines would in the event of BillDip: turning everything into a scrapbook moment and/or generally being supportive. If in the same headcanon Pacifica has a crush on Dipper, she usually is hurt and disappointed, but does not take any revenge on Dipper's lover. Sometimes, Pacifica appears as a friend, mentor and love advisor to Will, giving him advice on how to get and be in a relationship. In these circumstances, she has a positive outlook and is very supportive of WillDip. Other times, she has the opposite role, playing guru to Dipper Gleeful instead. Occasionally she is both, and is unaware that she is controlling both sides of the relationship. Reverse Gideon Gideon Pines usually does not have any opinion on WillDip; he often is only aware of it because of Pacifica. He is suspicious of both boys, one being a demon and the other being Dipper Gleeful. Reverse Soos Being the Gleefuls' butler/bodyguard in some universes, Soos sees both Dipper and Will regularly. Sometimes he is also a mentor on love to Will, but because of his reversed personality Soos is usually standoffish and does not express his opinion or if he notices the relationship at all. Bill Cipher In some headcannons/fanfictions, the Gravity Falls version of William Cipher becomes involved with the Gleeful Twins and his reversed self/brother. Bill is usually suspicious of his brother/reversed self's relationship with his "Reverse Pine Tree" or "Gideon Wannabe". Sometimes he comes to terms with it, but often Bill is slightly disgusted at seeing William, a demon, subit so willingly to a human (albeit one with supernatural abilities). A character of chaos, sometimes Bill attempts to sabotage the relationship or run rings around the two, especially if it is being hidden from other characters. it must be noted, though, that Bill's involvement in the Reverse Falls world is rare and not always considered Fanon. Townspeople Of Reverse Falls The townspeople of Reverse Falls usually hold the Gleeful twins in high regard and sometimes are not even aware of who Will really is. Their reaction to WillDip can individually range from homophobia to surprise to claiming that it is socially unacceptable to fall in love with one's servant. Often, though, the residents of Reverse Falls are so in awe of the Gleefuls they will agree with everything they say. Fandom FanFictions Reverse BillDip/ WillDip is one of the most popular ships in the entire Gravity Falls/Reverse Falls fandom. Thousands of one-shots have been written, and many, many stories. On Wattpad alone, there are over 7,500 results for "WillDip". There are also hundreds on Archive Of Our Own and FanFiction.net. Often alternate universes are used. Popular ones include: -Girl/Femme AUs -Reverse Monster Falls -High School AUs -Past/Historical AUs (1920s AU, 1930s AU, etc.) -Fairy Tale AUs (Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Red Riding Hood, etc.) -Neko/Naga AUs -Parents AUs -Crystal Falls AUs -Pirate and Siren AUs -Hospital AUs Often, though, people enjoy keeping the setting in Reverse Falls. Fanart Willdip fanart is less common than BillDip fan art, but there is still a lot of it. To find it, Google Images as well as Etsy, Pinterest, Tumblr, DeviantArt, and many other sites offer a lot of art. FanVideos And Other Multimedia Again, there are not as many Willdip FanVideos as BillDip, but there are many AMVs (Anime Music Videos) to popular songs. There are a few CMVs (Cosplay Music Videos) as well. Cosplay groups often take role play videos or do short Q&As or skits, such as Dami Cosplay, SkitsoFanActs, and deatharising on YouTube. There are are short Reverse Falls animations, and some Reverse Falls cosplay groups have announced live-action shows or series. As far as one can tell from the teasers, there will be no WillDip in it. WillDip GIFs are few and far between, as well as WillDip crossovers. We can only hope that more creative WillDip shippers will create more media. WillDip on the Web It is advised by the editors of this wikia that anyone under the age of 13 ONLY surf the web for WillDip (or any Reverse Falls ship) with parental consent and supervision. For any surfers under the age of 18, please use discretion when searching/reading/watching, and parental consent is advised. For creators: If your work features any explicit or inappropriate content, please add appropriate warning for young readers and follow the regulations of the site/forum on which you share your work.Category:Reverse Falls Category:William Cipher Category:Reverse Bill Category:Dipper Gleeful Category:Mabel Gleeful Category:Gleeful Twins Category:Reverse Dipper Category:Relationships Category:Ships